LJI2da Generacion!
by veropotter
Summary: CONTINUACION DE LOVE JUST IS! Los hijos de los personajes de aquella historia, metiendose en problemas! Misterios, envidia, risas, aventuras, amores y un pokito de lemon.. aunque nada fuerte!... todo eso mezclado con mi super ingenio! Lean y dejen Rewiews
1. Chapter 1

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y por mas que mi forma de escribir sea tan buena como la de ella NO soy ella! (jejeje) **

**LJI...2da Generación!**

**Capitulo 1**

'**Nada como la familia'**

La tormenta se desato esa noche como nunca antes lo había hecho en esa época del aňo. En una de las mansiones más grandes del barrio, dormía tranquilamente un hombre, con una mujer a su lado. El hombre se revolcaba agitado en la cama.

-Nooooooooo!- Gritó abriendo los ojos repentinamente y sentándose en la cama de golpe. La mujer que estaba a su lado descansaba desnuda tranquilamente y al escucharlo se despertó.

-Que pasa amor?- pregunto la mujer tapándose con la sabana tranquilamente.

-Gin! Tuve una pesadilla! Horrible!- exclamo Draco- Menos mal que no es verdad...- termino y acaricio sugestivamente el cuello de su mujer.

-Que soňaste?- pregunto la mujer besándole la mano.

-Oh, estábamos casados... Y teníamos hijas! Dos! Y eran iguales!- exclamo horrorizado. De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y entraron dos niňitas corriendo.

-Mami! Papi! Nos da miedo la tormenta!- exclamo una de ellas.

-Mentira! A ella le da miedo y no me dejaba dormir! No le creas Papi! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! Es ella!- exclamo la otra de las niňas.

----------------------

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaà! Erika lleva mi falda preferida en su baúl! Dile que me la de!- grito una voz de chica desde una habitación en la parte alta de las escaleras.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaà! No has visto mi NimbusV3? Está con tu escoba?- preguntó una voz de chico también desde una habitación en la parte alta de la casa.

-Erika! Tu falda está aquí, dale a Veronika la suya... Alexander, tu escoba está en el jardín trasero. Por dios! Bajen a desayunar! Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo! Dracoooooooo! Despierta!- Grito una voz de mujer desde la cocina

-Toma!- exclamo la voz de chica.

Después de pocos minutos, en la parte alta de las escaleras apareció un hombre aun joven, de pelo rubio platinado, rasgos finos, alto, con buena musculatura y guapo, y a su lado se situó un chico, de aproximadamente unos quince aňos, era la copia del hombre que estaba a su lado, incluyendo los ojos grises astutos, su única diferencia eran algunas pecas que casi no se notaban el las mejillas del chico.

-Buenos días, pa!- exclamo el chico antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo y dirigirse al jardín trasero.

Draco termino de bajar las escaleras tranquilamente y entro en la cocina, donde Ginny, su esposa, ponía el desayuno en la mesa, vestida con elegante traje negro de falda y chaqueta.

-Hola amor! Donde están las chicas?- pregunto la pelirroja pero su marido la silencio con un beso. Justo en ese momento, entró en la cocina una pelirroja de piel blanquecina, ojos grisáceos, cuerpo esbelto y realmente atractivo, portando una minifalda de jeans.

-Puaj! Que asco papá! Como se van a estar besando en la cocina?- dijo la chica mientras los miraba con cara de asco, inmediatamente sus padres se separaron y la miraron con severidad- Bueno, bueno... Hagan lo que quieran!-dijo con tranquilidad mientras su padre miraba anonadado la corta falda que traía puesta.

-Erika, la falda esta enferma y por eso se quedo en tu cuarto a dormir, no?- pregunto Draco mientras mordía una tostada y se sentaba a la mesa. Erika miro la falda que traía puesta.

-No papi, mi falda esta bien. Que pretendes? Que me llegue a las rodillas?- pregunto la chica como si aquello fuera pecado que no cometería.

En ese momento entró Alex portando su escoba en mano- Por supuesto! Mi hermanita no va a salir con esa faldita!-dijo mirando la falda de Erika.

-Mira enano! Aquí la mayor soy yo, así que mejor...

-Ah, Ah! Gran error Erika! Aquí la mayor soy yo! Así que los dos se quedan calladitos y no molesten- dijo una joven exactamente igual a Erika(solo que con la voz un poco distinta) entrando en la cocina, luciendo una falda corta Y una camisa corta.

-Pero no es justo! Fue solo por dos minutos! Seguimos teniendo dieciséis las dos!-exclamo Erika molesta.

-Aun así! Yo soy el hombre de la casa...- exclamo Alex y Draco se ahogo con el café-...después de papá- término con una sonrisa angelical.

-Cállense todos!-grito Ginny que tenia la cara roja de rabia. Todos se callaron y la miraron con miedo- Ahora, Alex, la que manda en esta casa soy yo!- Draco se paro de la silla para decir algo pero Ginny lo miro amenazadoramente- Erika, tu falda está en el cuarto de lavado. Veronika, si no desayunas rápido te toca a ti lavar los platos. Veronika salio de atrás de sus dos hermanos y Draco pudo ver la ropa que traía puesta.

-Ginny! Mira lo que trae puesto tu hija!-exclamo Draco mirando hacia Veronika.

C: Oh, claro! Cuando hace algo bueno si es 'Mi hija saco excelente en el TIMO de pociones' y 'Mi hija ganó el premio de mejor buscadora', pero cuando hace algo malo si es: 'Ginny mira lo que tiene puesto TU hija!' y 'Ginny llego carta del colegio diciendo que TUS hijas casi matan a un chico con una bromaja de esas Weasley', típico!

-No me van a dejar en paz nunca?-pregunto la pelirroja molesta. Todos en la cocina la miraron extraňados.

C:...No lo creo, no por ahora...

-Harry! Deja esas estupideces de estar leyendo y termina de hacer tu baúl!- exclamo Ronald Weasley a su hijo mayor,(alto, pelo castaňo, ojos azules, pecas y una sonrisa que derrite, 17 aňos) que leía un libro de transformaciones recostado en un mueble de la sala- Ya hasta te pareces a tu mamá!

-Y que hay de malo que se parezca a mi?- pregunto la voz de Hermione atrás de Ron. Este se dio a la vuelta despacio y le sonrió a su esposa.

-Nada mi amor, solo digo que se parece a ti, no te parece?- pregunto el pelirrojo que ya conocía el carácter de su esposa. Harry miraba la escena aguantándose la risa.

-Por que no vas a ver por que tu hermana no quiere salir del cuarto, si?- pregunto Hermione a Harry, este dejo el libro sobre el sofá y subió las escaleras.

-Alice! Abremeeee!- grito el chico a trabes de la puerta, pasaron unos minutos- Alice, si no me abres voy a tirar la puerta y acuérdate que hace poco recibí la carta que dice que puedo hacer eso y toda la magia que quiera!-exclamó amenazante. La puerta se abrió y vio a una chica esbelta, de pelo rojo fuego como el de su padre, pecas en la cara, bastante bonita y unos ojos azules que derramaban lagrimas.

-Que te pasa enana? Sacaste un aprobado en vez de un excelente en tus TIMO?-pregunto el chico burlón y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Ella alzó la vista, lo miro con dolor, lo abrazó fuertemente y siguió llorando- Que te pasa?-pregunto otra vez con mas suavidad acariciándole la cabellera roja.

-Me quitaron el puesto de prefecta...-dijo Alice secándose una lagrima.

-Oh, Alice! Tienes dieciséis aňos! Como vas a llorar por semejante estupidez?- exclamo el chico bromeando, pero Alice se lo tomo muy enserio e indignada se paró de su cama y siguió haciendo su baúl- Enana, hablando de edades... Me dijeron que te vieron con un tal Jhon Thonely en el callejón Diagon. Y que yo sepa la única vez en este verano que fuiste al callejón Diagon fue cuando dijiste que ibas a comprar los libros con las gemelas!- exclamo el chico. A Alice se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en mano y su cara se puso rojo Weasley.(N.A: Como Ron cuando ve a Hermi con Krum en CdF)

-Pues yo estaba con las gemelas. De verdad! No me separé de ellas!- exclamo Alice recogiendo los libros. Harry se paro y se puso al lado de la puerta.

-Bueno querida enana, si no vas a confesar, voy a tener que contarle a papá...- dijo el chico calmadamente y espero que sus palabras hicieran efecto. La pelirroja lo miro con rabia.

-Numero uno, ellas me abandonaron cuando el llego a hablar conmigo y yo me aleje de el por que es un fastidio, y numero dos, si te atreves a decírselo a papá , cierto equipo de Quidditch se va a enterar de ESO! Incluyendo a Laura- dijo la chica amenazadoramente y sus ojos tomaron un brillo desafiante. El ESO no tenia nada de amenazador, pero si asustaba a Harry, ESO era el secreto mejor guardado de Harry y no quería que Laura(la chica que el perseguía desde quinto, cazadora del equipo) se enterara de ESO. Que era el ESO taaaaan secreto que solo Alice sabia, simple: Harry aun dormía con su oso de peluche; Teddybeartoso. (N.A: Así se llama el osito de prima y el nombre se lo puse yo!)

-Eres mala! Muy mala!-dijo Harry cuando salio de la habitación. En lo que llegó a la cocina, sus padres lo interrogaron.

-Le quitaron el cargo de prefecta- dijo mientras se servia jugo de calabaza. Ron sonrió con entusiasmo, pero Hermione puso cara de tristeza.

-Pobre! Se debe de sentir horrible!- exclamo Hermione y salio corriendo al cuarto de su hija.

-Veronika, Erika! Por aquí!- Grito una chica pelirroja desde una de las ventanas del expreso de Hogwarts.

La estación estaba completamente llena, sobretodo el anden 9 ¾, que se dirigía a Hogwarts.

Las gemelas sintieron que alguien las llamaba y al voltear vieron a su prima Alice en un vagón del tren, llamándolas desde la ventana.

-Ya vamos, Ali! Nos vamos a despedir! Guárdanos puesto y no dejes que entre Alex y sus amigotes!-Grito Erika mientras Veronika la jalaba por un brazo hacia sus padres; Draco las miro acercarse y suspiro.

-Adiós chicas- dijo Ginny tratando de abrazar a sus dos hijas a la vez, estando tan cerca se notaba que las chicas eran poco menos altas que la madre.

-Adiós Ma...- dijo Veronika con una sonrisa y luego abrazó a su padre- Adiós Pa...- dijo mirándolo.

-Veronika! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Pa..?- Exclamo Draco mirando a su hija, la pelirroja sonrió con indiferencia y le beso la mejilla- Te quiero Pa!- exclamo alejándose de sus padres.

-Adiós!- exclamo Erika que era jalada del brazo por su gemela, siempre apurada, siempre desesperada. A diferencia de Erika, Veronika era la que se le daban los deportes, la que era mas arrogante, la que atraía mas a los chicos, su timidez a veces pasaba por antipatía, tal vez por eso nunca había tenido novio y no por que le faltaran pretendientes, aun así su talento para actuar era algo nato, nadie jamás la había tachado de mentirosa, así de talentosa era; En cambio Erika, era extrovertida, se le daban mas los estudios que los deportes y con su simpatía arrasaba con todos, nadie la había considerado antipática y la verdad era que si no tenia novio, era por que no quería, como su hermana; estas dos chicas no eran las mas populares de Hogwarts, pero aun así, daban de que hablar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al vagón donde estaba Alice, se encontraron con que no estaba sola, también estaba Tom Heming, el mejor amigo de Veronika. A Ginny le impresiono bastante cuando conoció a este chico en el segundo aňo de sus hijas, por que realmente de parecía bastante a un amigo de ella, alguien que todos conocían: Harry Potter. Así es, Tom o Tomy tenia los azul marino y el cabello negro azabache, era un chico simpático, cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, su personalidad era especial y Veronika lo consideraba su mejor amigo ya que el era, además de su hermana Erika, quien conocía todos sus secretos.

-Tomy! Amor mío! Me has hecho tanta falta! Hace aňos que no nos vemos! Es que acaso me has dejado por otra?- Exclamo Veronika dramáticamente mirando a Tom.

-No seas dramática Vero, nos vimos hace dos días. Ya se que me amas, pero recuerda que es un secreto- Dijo el chico susurrando. Los cuatro chicos estallaron en risas, la mima escena de todos los aňos.

Al igual que Veronika consideraba a Tom su mejor amigo, Erika consideraba a Alice su mejor amiga, después de su hermana gemela. Las dos compartían gustos y habilidades, las dos podían pasar todo el DIA leyendo, sin mas nada que hacer, realmente a ninguna se le daba muy bien los deportes. Pero había algo en que aquel grupo coincidía completamente.

Los cuatro eran Amigos, y como tales, no se valían las traiciones. La traición era, según ellos, el pecado imperdonable. Y no estaban lejos de la verdad.

Después de que los cuatro se hubieran llenado de pasteles y ranas de chocolate, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y por ella un chico definitivamente conocido para el grupo; ojos grises, pelo platinado, rasgos finísimos y arrogante hasta el último poro, un Malfoy por supuesto.

-Horribles hermanas... que hacen?- pregunto Alex sentándose al lado de Veronika y empujando a Tom. Alice lo miro con mala cara- Oh! Queridísima prima! Discúlpame por no saludarte! Como estas?- pregunto haciéndose el interesado.

-Que haces aquí enano? No tienes nada que hacer?- pregunto Veronika fastidiada- Además quitate del puesto de Tom- termino empujando a su hermano menor.

-Tomy, Tomy, Tomy...- Repitió el rubio mirando a Tom- No creo que sea de hombres dejar que una...- miro a Veronika despectivamente-mujer, te defienda- Tom se levanto del piso, obviamente era bastante mas alto que Alex.

-Alex, Alex, Alex... Que pasó contigo? Tu club de fans te abandono?- pregunto Tom sentándose al lado de Veronika nuevamente.

-Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo Veronika fastidiada- Ya enano, dinos que quieres y deja de fastidiar...

-Bueno, me llego la noticia de que hay un nuevo estudiante en Hogwarts, no será que ya lo conocen?- comento el rubio.

-No- Alice se intereso en el tema y dejó a un lado la revista que leía- No lo conocemos. Que aňo cursara?- pregunto.

-Oh! Te pico la curiosidad... No se a que aňo va, ni siquiera lo he visto...- dijo Alex sonriente- Donde está Harry?- preguntó.

-Hum.. Ya sabes, con Wood y los otros, si no está babeando y fastidiando a Laura- dijo Alice con fastidio. Justo en ese momento entro un joven de pelo castaňo y ojos azules, cabizbajo. Harry.

-Hola, que tal?- pregunto sin ánimos sentándose.(N.A: Será q n Hogwarts se actualizaron e hicieron los vagones más grandes? Por que si no, no entiendo como entran todos ahí. O.O?)

-Oh, no me digas que otra vez te reboto la ridícula de Laura?- pregunto Veronika a su primo, que asintió con la cabeza- Que estupida! Es que no ve cuando tiene al amor verdadero sentado a su lado?- exclamo molesta.(N.A: Ironías de la vida? Neee.. Juegos mentales de la autora...)

-Y desde cuando salio la defensora del amor verdadero?- pregunto Tom mirando a Veronika extraňado, esta se sonrojo un poco.

-Estoy defendiendo a mi primo, no al amor- dijeron Veronika y Erika al mismo tiempo y todos las miraron extraňados.

-Que? Practicaron la línea?- pregunto Alex extraňado. Las gemelas se lanzaron una mirada entre ellas.

-Como lo..?- iniciaron a preguntar las dos al mismo tiempo. Todos en el vagón estallaron en risas.

-Ahora si que son mas extraňas que nunca!- exclamo Tom mirándolas con fingido miedo.

Buenooooo... Aquí el primer capitulo! Espero que les guste de verdad!... Voy a hacer una excepción por que no estoy tan segura de este FF, así que si no les gusta DIGANLO y así lo quito y ya...! También lean mi FF con HerDuff, se llama 'Dias de mi vida' y esta GENIAL!...

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAP(s mas largo...): (por si dicen que deje el FF)

-Ali, como pudiste faltar al banquete? Vimos al chico nuevo! Esta en Gryffindor! Sexto! Y su hermana entro a quinto, en Slytherin!

-Excelente! Gracias Alex, eres fantástico!

Y muchas otras cosas planeadas por mi mente macabra!

Dejen sus críticas! Acuérdense que conmigo se vale todo! Besos vp


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

'**De secretos y anónimos'**

-Chicos me siento un poco mal, me voy a la enfermería- dijo Alice con mala cara cuando entraban al gran comedor para la cena de bienvenida.

-Que tienes enana?- le pregunto Harry.

-Yo la veo bien...- dijo Tom mirándola de pie a cabeza. Harry lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

-No la veas así! Entendiste? No la veas así!- le dijo molesto a Tom- Mejor vete a le enfermería. Te acompaňo?

-No, no gracias. Es solo un dolor de cabeza...- dijo y se alejo por las escaleras hacia la enfermería...

Durante el banquete de bienvenida no falto el discurso de bienvenida de la Directora McGonagall, ni la mala cara del sub director Snape ni la típica caída de todos los aňos del Profesor Longbottom que se tropieza con la cola del gato del conserje.(N.A: Nev da Herbologia, pobrecito...)

-Ali, como pudiste faltar al banquete? Vimos al chico nuevo! Esta en Gryffindor! Sexto! Y su hermana entro a quinto, en Slytherin!- exclamo Erika emocionada. Se encontraban en la sala común abarrotada de gente después de la cena de bienvenida.

-No! Y como es? Como se llama?- pregunto emocionada también.

-Gustav Martins, gusto de conocerte...- dijo una voz seria a espaldas de Alice que volteo instantáneamente y se encontró con un chico de ojos azul claro y rubio que la miraba expectante.

-Oh, tu eres... el chico nuevo...?- pregunto cruzando los dedos para que dijera que no, que no había escuchado nada. El asintió cortésmente y la cara de Alice se torno roja. Erika que estaba atrás no aguantaba la risa.

-Hola Gustav, yo soy Erika Malfoy y ella es mi prima Alice Weasley- dijo Erika salvando a su prima de la penosa escena de tartamudear.

-Erika, creo que ya había tenido el gusto de conocerte a ti y a tu hermana en la fiesta de Fin de Aňo de tus padres, hace unos cuantos aňos. Pero a tu prima no la conocí, estoy seguro, me acordaría de tal belleza...- dijo el chico y Alice sonrojo.

'Adulador...' pensó Erika.

Veronika que hablaba animadamente con Tom, Wood y Harry de unas jugadas para Quidditch, al otro lado se la sala, busco a su hermana con la mirada y le sonrió interrogatoriamente.

'El? Se ve bonito...' pensó Veronika

'Definitivamente hay personas que no se dan cuenta cuando tienen a el amor verdadero sentado a su lado' pensó Erika como respuesta.

'Ah?'Se pregunto Veronika, pero su hermana se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala común.

-Gracias...- dijo susurrando- Hm.. Y entonces, tienes una hermana, no?- pregunto tratando de buscar conversación.

-Si, esta en Slytherin, quinto aňo... Y tu, no tienes hermanos o hermanas?- pregunto el chico tomando a Alice de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia un sillón cómodo.

-Oh! Como quisiera poder decir que soy hija única! Lamentablemente tengo un sobre protector hermano mayor, se llama Harry, es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch..- dijo Alice con pesadez. ----Oh! Tú eres la hermana de Harry! Que bien! Y juegas en el equipo?- pregunto con interés.

-Oh! No no no! A mi los deportes es lo que menos se me da! Tu juegas alguna posición?- pregunto Alice. La verdad es que la conversación no era muy interesante y el chico- en físico- si era su príncipe azul, pero notó en el un deje de arrogancia que la hizo sospechar que debería estar en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor.

-Si, juego de buscador. Voy a hacer las pruebas este aňo... Sabes cuando son?-

-Si, son dentro de dos semanas, pero Gryffindor tiene la mejor buscadora desde Harry Potter y esa es mi prima Veronika, así que no creo que puedas conseguir ese puesto.

Veronika, que todavía hablaba con los chicos, escucho su nombre y se acerco a Alice y al chico nuevo.

-Quien dijo mi nombre?- pregunto con antipatía.

-Yo Vero, le estaba mencionando a Gustav que tú eres la mejor buscadora desde el tío Harry y que no te va a poder vencer...- dijo Alice mirando a su prima con cierta admiración(N.A: Lo siento! Qria poner a Ali cn est tipo, pero hay un deje d maldad en el q no me cae bn!).

-Así que tu eres el chico nuevo...? Que bien, no has terminado de llegar y ya te estas metiendo conmigo, Genial!- comento Veronika. Gustav, que ni siquiera había mencionado una palabra después de decir que quería hacer la prueba, miró a Veronika con respeto.

-Creo que ya nos conocíamos, Veronika. Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí...- dijo el chico con timidez.

-Oh, claro que me acuerdo de ti! Estabas en la cena de Fin de Aňo de mis padres! Como es que no estas en Slytherin?- exclamo Veronika mirándolo con superioridad. 'Asquerosa rata sucia! No me va a quitar mi puesto de Buscadora!' pensó.

-No lo estoy... A mis padres le hubiera gustado que estuviera en Slytherin, pero, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere- dijo mirando a Veronika desafiantemente.

-Oh, creeme Gustav, yo siempre tengo lo que quiero, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo- y con estas palabras regreso al grupo donde estaba su primo, su mejor amigo y Ryan Wood, el hijo de Oliver y mejor amigo de Harry.

-Asquerosa rata Slytherin! No entiendo como no quedó allí!- exclamo Veronika sentándose al lado de Tom.

-Quien? El nuevo? Que te hizo?- pregunto Tom mirando hacia Gustav que ya no estaba en compañía de Alice.

-Maldito imbesil! Se cree que me va a quitar el puesto de buscadora! Como si no supiera que yo soy la mejor buscadora de este equipo después de Tío Harry!- exclamo molesta.

-Vero, tranquila! No te va a quitar el puesto. Y no le llames 'rata Slytherin', acuérdate que tú estuviste a una palabra de estar en esa casa- dijo Tom burlón.

-Bueno, ciertamente necesitamos un buscador que se apegue mas a mis reglas de juego y no a las suyas!- exclamo mirando a Veronika con burla.

-Oh! No se te ocurra, Harry! No se te ocurra! Te juro que si lo dejas al menos hacer la prueba no juego Más nunca en el equipo! Ni siquiera cuando estén totalmente perdidos por que la rata esa no sabe ni lo que es una snitch!- exclamo Veronika parándose de su sitio y mirando amenazadoramente a su primo.

-Vero, relájate, siéntate... Con molestarte no ganas nada!- dijo Ryan tratando de calmar a la chica. Vero se sentó y abrazo a Tom.

-Tommie! No dejes que me quiten mi puesto!- dijo fingiendo llanto y escondiendo la cara en los hombros de su amigo.

-Vero, no seas tonta! El puesto de buscador ya lo tienes cubierto y no hay pruebas para puestos cubiertos!- exclamo Harry alzándose de su sillón. Veronika miro a su primo a los ojos y después le salto encima y lo abrazo.

-Que bello mi primo! Gracias Harry! Eres lo máximo!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, si! Lo se enana, ya déjate de adularme que me lo creo...- dijo quitándose a su prima de encima que se fue a sentar con Tom otra vez y Harry y Oliver se fueron a dormir.

-Que tal Tommie, que es de tu vida? Hace tiempo que no hablamos...- dijo Vero mirando el fuego.

-Oh nada especial. Creo que me gusta una chica...- dijo el chico quitándole importancia al asunto. Veronika abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro impresionada.

-Y se puede saber quien es la afortunada que me esta robando a mi Romeo?- pregunto fingiéndose molesta.

-No creo que quieras saber...- dijo Tom mirando hacia otro lado, evitando a Veronika.

-Oh! Le da pena! Pobresitooo!- dijo Veronika acariciándole el pelo- Dime! Que crees que le voy a decir a alguien?- preguntó haciéndose ofendida.

-Monique...- dijo en un susurro. Veronika se quedo sin moverse, sin hablar por unos momentos, solo mirándolo.

-Te... te gusta mi prima Monique?- pregunto con miedo. Monique Weasley, la hija de Bill y Fleur. Pelo rojizo clarísimo, ojos azules, séptimo aňo. Una total cabeza hueca, hija de Fleur tenía que ser. En su sangre corre sangre de veela. Tom asintió aun sin mirar a Veronika- E.. estas seguro? Por que, sabes, ella es medio Veela, a lo mejor es el encanto ese...- dice Veronika mirando el fuego.

-No, no es el 'encanto', hace dos meses que me gusta...- dijo Tom y finalmente miro a Veronika a los ojos y pudo ver la decepción.

-Que bien! Espero que te valla bien con ella... Me voy a dormir...- dijo levantándose , pero Tom la tomo del brazo y la sentó otra vez.

-Que pasa?- pregunto, ella no lo miro a los ojos.

-Es que... Creo que ya no nos podemos tener la misma confianza...- dijo Veronika y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Tom la abrazo con fuerza y obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tú siempre puedes confiar en mí... Entiendes? Siempre!- dijo con severidad.

-No es lo mismo Tommie. Tenemos dieciséis aňos, hay cosas que ya no podemos hacer y que ya no nos podemos decir...- dijo Vero mirando el fuego. Tom miro al suelo y no respondió- Ya no nos podemos dormir juntos en la misma cama, ya no nos contamos todos porque hay cosas que no le decimos ni a la almohada.

-Claro que no Vero! La confianza siempre es la misma! Pregúntame algo, cualquier cosa que creas no saber de mi para que veas que la confianza es la misma siempre!-exclamo Tom un poco molesto, a esas horas solo quedaban pocos alumnos en la sala, por que mañana había clases.

La cara de Veronika se torno roja al pensar en la pregunta que le iba a hacer a su amigo, sabia que no quería saber la respuesta, pero si el respondía quería decir que se podían tener la misma confianza.

-Te... tu...- Veronika tartamudeaba y miraba a todos lados menos a Tom- Cuantas veces a la semana te...- se puso roja en solo pensar la palabra- Cuantas veces a la semana te masturbas?- pregunto nerviosa.

Tom abrió los ojos como platos y miro el piso.

-Lo vez, hay cosas que ya no nos podemos decir...- dijo Veronika que se alzo y comenzó a subir hacia su cuarto.

-Vero...- llamo Tom y ella volteo- En las mañanas mientras me baño...- dijo con timidez. Veronika sonrió y continuo a subir- Eres virgen todavía?- pregunto el chico mas rojo de lo normal. Veronika se paro en seco, volteo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Sabes que si! Me estoy guardando para nuestra boda!- dijo y le guiño el ojo antes de entrar a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente era lunes y todos sabían lo que pasaba los lunes en Hogwarts: Los anónimos.

Desde hacia cinco aňos, todos los lunes en alguna mesa de cada sala común, se encontraba una nota anónima, como un periódico de chismes de Hogwarts, solo que los profesores no sabían de su existencia y los alumnos no sabían quien lo escribía.

La mañana del primer lunes de clase, cuando Alice bajó ya la nota había sido reproducida. Se acerco a la mesa y con un simple hechizo, apareció una copia de la nota.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queridos estudiantes de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts:

Por ser este el primer anónimo del aňo escolar, vamos a tener piedad en las críticas, pero no esperen milagros.

La NOTICIA DE LA SEMANA: Ya vimos todos al chico y la chica nueva. Gustav Martins entro en Gryffindor, sexto aňo. Se le vio coqueteando con Alice Weasley, la pequeňa pero hermosa hermanita del guapo capitán de Gryffindor Harry Weasley. Al parecer, al chico nuevo (que no esta nada mal) no le pareció suficiente con coquetear con la Weasley, si no que también reto a Veronika Malfoy que se dice es la mejor buscadora de equipo rojo-dorado desde el legendario Harry Potter. El nuevo dijo que va a hacer las pruebas para buscador y cree poder superar a la Malfoy.

Después, esta la chica nueva, hermana de Gustav, Isabelle Martins. Slytherin, quinto aňo. Será coincidencia o que? Todo el colegio tiene que ver con esta familia Weasley. Se le vio a Alex Malfoy muy sonrojadito hablando con esta chica rubia. Será que hay nueva parejita este aňo?

Por otro lado, se vio a Laura Jhones(Huf. 7) caminando ayer por los pasillos muy acaramelada con el prefecto de Revenclaw, poco después de que en el tren rechazo por milésima vez al capitán de Gryffindor y muy mencionado Harry Weasley.

Se sabe por fuentes creíbles que la hija del profesor Longbottom termino con su novio de Italia, del que tanto presumía amar y que según ella era su 'futuro esposo'.

PERSONA POR PERSONA:

Andrew Bekman(Rev. 4): Según Jessica D.(Huf. 4), tu ex-novia, NO SABES BESAR! Así que mejor practica antes de intentar conquistar con un beso...

Taniah H...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Blah! Lo que sigue no es importante... – dijo Alice metiendo la nota en su bolso y caminando hacia el gran comedor, donde las gemelas desayunaban tranquilamente y Tom no había llegado- Chicas, leyeron el anónimo?- pregunto sirviéndose huevos y bacón.

-Si, que estupidez! Como se enteraron de lo de la rata esa? Jaja! Y Alex sonrojado hablando con la nueva! Quiero ver su cara cuando entre al comedor!- dijo Erika tomando jugo.

-Si, pero yo nada que ver con el cabeza hueca ese de Gustav!- dijo Alice mirando a todos lados.

-Menos mal que no hay razón para que hablen de mi.. Seria el fin del mundo!- comento Erika- Donde anda Tom? Todavía duerme?- pregunto buscando con la mirada al chico.

-Debe ser... Anoche nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde- dijo Veronika e involuntariamente se sonrojo al pensar en lo ultimo que se dijeron. 'En las mañanas mientras me baño...' escucho Veronika en su cabeza, justo como anoche. Erika frunció el ceňo. En eso, llego Tom y se sentó al lado de Veronika. Y esta, por mas que trato no se contuvo y se volvió a sonrojar.

-Vero, que tienes? Se te van los colores a la cara desde hace dos minutos! Y no una! DOS veces? Te sientes bien?- pregunto Alice preocupada por su prima. Tom, que estaba a su lado estallo en risas y Veronika se volvió a sonrojar.

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Veronika nerviosa a Tom. Este, se sirvió jugo y comenzó a comer como si nada.

-Yo? De nada.. De que me voy a reír?- pregunto con cara de angelito.

-Que es esto? Vero, que tienes? Estas roja otra vez!- exclamo Erika riéndose.

-Na...da! Voy a la enfermería... Adiós...- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca.

-Tu no sabes que tiene?- pregunto Erika a Tom. Este se comenzó a reír otra vez.

-La voy a acompaňar a la enfermería a ver que tiene. Que tenemos primero?- pregunto mientras recogía su bolso y tomaba una tostada.

-Herbologia...- escucho de la voz de Alice cuando ya estaba fuera del comedor. Corrió un poco y encontró a Veronika sentada en las escaleras de la enfermería.

-No vas a entrar?- le pregunto cuando la vio. Ella alzó la cabeza, lo vio y se sonrojo otra vez.- Para que lo preguntaste si no lo querías saber?- pregunto el chico y se sentó al lado de Veronika.

-Por que tenia que saber que confiabas en mi para todo- dijo Veronika mirando el piso- Pero ahora ni te puedo mirar! Que pena! No tenia que haberte preguntado nada...- dijo Veronika todavía sin mirarlo.

-Jajaja! Vas a sentir pena conmigo? Que tonta, Veronika! Creo que yo te conozco más que hasta tu propia gemela!- dijo el chico riendo.

-Si verdad, que tonta!- dijo la chica y por primera vez miro a su amigo a los ojos y otra vez se sonrojo. El solo la abrazo fuertemente.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar ese color rojo, sabes. Un día de estos te va a traicionar justo en el momento menos debido!- dijo Tom acariciando el pelo de Veronika.

-Tu crees?- Pregunto Vero irónicamente- Que tal si nos vamos a clases, estoy segura de que no me puedo sonrojar por siempre cada vez que te mire!- dijo arrastrando a su amigo escaleras abajo.

-Alex! Ya leíste el anónimo? Tú e Isabelle! La nueva parejita del aňo!- Exclamo Mike entrando en el comedor para desayunar y muchos alumnos se le quedaron mirando y luego a Alex que se sonrojo un poco. Ya cuando estaban cerca, Alex agarro a su amigo por el brazo y lo sentó de golpe en la mesa.

-Como se te ocurre gritar eso en frente de todo el comedor! No ves que Isabelle te puede escuchar!- exclamo Alex suficientemente alto como para que solo Mike lo escuchara.

-Si ella seguro ya leyó el anónimo!- exclamo Mike sirviéndose el desayuno.

-Seguro que si... Pero por lo menos que no se de cuenta de que me gusta!- exclamo Alex con fastidio. Justo en ese momento se sentó a su lado una chica de pelo rizado rubio y llamativos ojos azules- Isabelle... Como estas?- pregunto el joven Malfoy con nerviosismo.

-Muy bien Alex, solo quería preguntarte si sabes quien escribió ese anónimo. Me parece de muy mal gusto hacer eso...!- comento la chica educadamente mientras se servia jugo de calabaza.

-Nada que ver bombón, hace cinco aňos que comenzaron a salir y nunca hemos dado con el que los escribe! Salen cada lunes...- comento Mike metiéndose en la conversación de Alex y Isabelle.

-Isabelle, te presento a Mike Zankher. Mi mejor amigo, también esta con nosotros en quinto- dijo Alex mirando a Mike con rabia y haciéndole seňas para que se fuera.

-Bueno, yo me voy adelantando para la clase de Defensa...- dijo Mike levantándose de la mesa.

-Nosotros te alcanzamos ahora...- dijo Isabelle cortésmente. Cuando Mike estuvo ya fuera del campo visivo de Alex, este se volteo y miro a Isabelle a los ojos.

-Bueno, como no conoces mucho el castillo, que te parece si te presento a mis amigos y te enseño el castillo cuando terminemos la ultima clase.

-Excelente! Gracias Alex, eres fantástico!- dijo la chica y beso la mejilla de Alex- Nos vamos a clases?- pregunto extendiéndole una mano a Alex que no reaccionaba.

-Bueno tu que crees que tenga Vero? Es raro que ella se sonroje tanto y tan seguido...- comento Erika a Alice.

-Eri, que mala observadora eres!- exclamo Alice mientras salían de la clase de Herbologia. Erika la miro extraňada.

-Por que?-pregunto la chica mirando a todos lados.

-Veronika se sonrojo la primera vez cuando tu preguntaste donde estaba Tom, la segunda cuando el llego, la tercera cuando el se hecho a reír...- dijo Alice como si fuera algo obvio.

-Si?- pregunto Erika mirando a su prima extraňada todavía.

-Si! Debe ser que tienen un secreto o algo así! Hay que investigarlo, Eri! Por que no le preguntas a Vero?- sugiere Alice mientras entran al aula de Transformaciones.

-Preguntarme que?- interrogo Veronika a su hermana en lo que salieron de la común y aburrida clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall.

-Ehm.. Que de que?- pregunta Erika haciéndose la desentendida. Veronika la para y la mira a los ojos.

-Alice te sugería que me preguntaras algo! Que es lo que me tienes que preguntar?- explico Veronika fastidiada de explicar.

-Ahm.. Si.. Es que Alice dice que tu te sonrojaste por Tom- dijo con naturalidad mientras volvían a caminar. Veronika se sonrojo así que volteo para que su hermana no la viera- No, enserio.. Por que te sonrojaste?- pregunto Erika a Vero.

-Yo.. hem... Ahorita justamente no tengo tiempo de contarte, pero esta noche te cuento, si?- dijo Veronika apresurándose hacia el comedor- Es que estoy muriendo de hambre!- exclamo alejándose de su hermana que se quedó ahí parada.

-Hola Romeo! Cuando quieres que comencemos en tu plan para conquistar a Moni?- pregunto una voz al lado de Tom que comía sin ánimos. Volteo y vio a Veronika, mirándolo expectante, con sus ojos grises brillando y de pronto se pregunto de que hablaba.

-De que hablas, Julieta?- pregunto el chico animadamente.

-Oh! Yo no soy tu Julieta- 'lastima...' dijo una voz en la cabeza de Veronika que decidió ignorar- Tu Julieta es Monique!-exclamo contenta.

-Y por que tanta felicidad?- pregunto el chico que sabia que Veronika odiaba la actitud tonta de Monique.

-Hem.. Ya sabes, ando en plan de 'Reir para no llorar'- dijo Vero sirviéndose carne y papas en salsa.

-Jajaja... Y por que tendrías que llorar?- pregunto el chico pero de repente volteo la cabeza y se quedo mirando embobado a una chica de pelo cobrizo claro que entraba al gran comedor sonriente hablando con otras chicas.

'Por eso' pensó Veronika.

'Y por que tendrías que llorar por eso?' pregunto la voz de Erika en la cabeza de Veronika.

'Erika! Salte de mi cabeza!' exclamo Vero en sus pensamientos.

'Perdon, perdón! Sabes que no controlo esas cosas!' respondió Erika apenada.

'Donde estas?' pregunto Vero.

-Aquí!- exclamo Erika parada atrás de Veronika que pegó un brinco del susto.

-No hagas eso mas nunca!- exclamo Veronika mirando a su hermana con severidad.

-Perdón! Pero, enserio, dime! Por que tendrías que llorar por eso?- pregunto Erika sentándose entre su hermana y Tom.

-No se... solo fue lo que se me ocurrió pensar! Tu tienes que meterte en mis pensamientos en los momentos mas inoportunos!- exclamo Veronika.

-Ya te pedí perdón! No lo hice apropósito!- exclamo Erika también molesta. Desde el primer momento ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Alice y Tom las miraban extraňados.

-De que hablan?- pregunto Tom interviniendo.

-De nada!- exclamaron las dos molestas y al mismo tiempo.

-Ui, perdón!- dijo Tom y volvió a su plato de comida.

'Erika, olvídalo si...Ya no importa' pensó Veronika mirando a Tom con tristeza.

'El que tiene que ver?'Pregunto Erika mirando a Tom también.

'No se...Pero lo tengo que descubrir' respondió Veronika

'Puedo hablar contigo?' pregunto Erika mirando ahora a Veronika.

-Estamos hablando, no?- dijo Veronika en voz alta y Alice y Tom voltearon a verlas.

-Pueden dejar de hacer eso? Me siento excluida!- dijo Alice apartando su comida.

-Hem, a mi se me quedo el libro de adivinación en el cuarto y Vero me acompaňa- dijo Erika sonriendo –Ustedes hagan los niňos buenos y no se peleen...- termino.

Caminaron por los pasillos semivacíos en silencio hasta que llegaron a su cuarto en la torre Gryffindor.

-OK, ahora... Me dices que te pasa?- pregunto Erika a Veronika seriamente.

-Si... Creo que me gusta Tommie...-soltó Veronika y se tiro en su cama.

-Tom, Tom... Tom, el Tom... Nuestro Tom?- pregunto Erika desorientada. Veronika asintió- Oh! Vero! Como puede ser?- pregunto Erika desconcertada- El es.. Tom!- dijeron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo se, lo se... Es solo que el me conoce también y siempre sabe lo que necesito o como tratarme- dijo Veronika mirando el techo de la habitación.

-Fue por eso que te sonrojaste cuando hablamos de el y cuando llego?- interrogo Erika.

-Oh! Eso no te lo puedo contar! Te sonrojarías tú también si lo supieras. Es algo muy... personal- finalizo Veronika recordando las palabras de Tom y sonrojándose otra vez.

- Por favor dime que eso personal no tiene nada que ver un: En las mañanas mientras me baño!- exclamo Erika con cara de repugnancia.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Veronika con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Te escuche pensarlo en la mañana cuando pregunte donde estaba Tom- dijo Erika sentada en su cama- Y que tiene que ver Moni? Por que llorarías por culpa de ella?- siguió interrogando Erika.

-Por queeee... No puedes mencionar esto, si?- Erika asintió- A Tom le gusta Moni...- dijo Veronika y se tapo la cara con una almohada.

-Pobre Tommie!- Exclamo Erika con cara de susto- Si le ponen los lentes que necesita se va a parecer mas a Tío Harry!- exclamo Erika y las dos se echaron a reír.

-Si.. Como sea... le gusta ella!- dijo Veronika y se levanto de la cama- Bueno, ahora que lo sabes todo: NO SE LO CUENTES A ALICE!- dijo acentuando las ultimas seis palabras.

-OK, OK! Vamonos que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de Sunnie- dijo Erika sacando a Vero a empujones del cuarto.

-Y recuerda algo... Solo creo que me gusta, no estoy segura de nada...- dijo Veronika cuando llegaron casi al retrato.

-Crees que te gusta quien?- pregunto una voz detrás de las chicas.

'Que no sea!' desearon las dos chicas al tiempo. Cuando voltearon vieron a Tom mirándolas expectantes.

-Quien crees que te gusta, Vero?- pregunto otra vez.

-Luego te cuento, Romeo. Vamos tarde a Adivinación- dijo la pelirroja y salio corriendo con su hermana.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin del capitulo! Gracias por leer, espero sus criticaaaaas! Besos!

NADA DE ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAP!


	3. INFO ADICIONAL!

Bueno, a petición aquí va un árbol genealógico de este FF…

WEASLEY'S

Hermione Granger + Ronald Weasley

-Harry Weasley (7mo año Gryffindor. Castaño, ojos azules como los de su padre)

-Alice Weasley (6to año Gryffindor. Pelirroja, la copia en femenino de Ron)

Ginevra Weasley + Draco Malfoy

-Erika Malfoy (6to año Gryffindor. Pelirroja, ojos grises, adicta a la lectura)

-Veronika Malfoy (Gemela de Erika pero deportista)

-Alexander Malfoy (5to año Slytherin. Copia de Draco en joven, pero con pocas pecas y la piel más bronceada)

Fleur Delacur + Bill Weasley

-Monique Weasley (6to año)

MARTIN'S

-Gustav Martins (6to año Gry. Alto, rubio, ojos azul claro. Quiere quitarle a Vero el puesto de buscadora de Gry)

-Isabelle Martins (5to año Slytherin. Llamativos ojos azules, pelo rizado y rubio)

OTRO'S PERSONAJES…

-Tom Heming (6to año Gry. Ojos azul marino y pelo negro azabache. Muy parecido a Harry Potter)

-Mike (5to año Sly. Mejor amigo JAMAS descrito de Alexander Malfoy)

-Laura Jhones (7mo año Huff. Harry está enamorado de ella desde hace mucho, pero luego se entera de algo que hace que la olvide)

-Sol Longbottom (6to año Rev. Hija se Luna y Neville. Muy poco mencionada y jamás vista en persona)

-Anna (Compañera de cuarto de las gemelas y Alice, jamás descrita. Un poco superficial, tipo Parv y Levander)

-Mandy Pakinson (6to año Slytherin. La hija de Pansy P. Jamás descrita, solo se sabe que es obesa)

-Ryan Wood (7mo año Gry. Alto, ojos marrones, pelo castaño corto, piel bronceada. Con tendencia a andar en las nubes. Golpeador del Equipo de Gry.)

-Rossie Chang (Posiblemente 7mo año. Revenclaw. Portera del equipo. Mencionada muy pocas veces. Mantiene una relación con una chica)

-David Parker (6to año Revenclaw. PREFECTO. Primero es mencionado por mantener una relación con Laura Jhones. Rubio, ojos verde muy claro 'casi transparentes'. Su fuerte NO es pociones y recibe ayuda de una Gryffindor para estudiar para los TIMOS en quinto año)

-Pamela García (6to año Sly. Sin descripción. Sin comentarios… Ya lo verán)

ACLARACIONES:

Pos… no creo que tenga que aclarar mucho…no? Ah, si… Me preguntaron que si el hecho de que Tom tenga parecido con Harry es algo importante… Pues bueno, sinceramente no es muy importante… Pero esta relacionado con algunas cositas que sucederán el la 'blanca navidad' de estos personajes! Jejeje! Bueno, para eso falta.. Besos vp


End file.
